set my heart aflame
by johnlaurens
Summary: "At least my dear Riley's his wife." Farkle paused, eyes inspecting the two, just as Maya had done. He, however, didn't smile. "At least I keep his eyes in my life." lucas/farkle - lucas/maya - based off of 'satisfied' from hamilton


Maya remembered that night, quite clearly. Everything; the feel of the room, the drunken boys who had swaggered up to her. Thinking back, it had all been so simple, then. A mere party, nothing large in the grand scheme of things.

She'd regret that night for the rest of her days.

They were young adults taking on the world, twenty-one year olds who laughed at the mere notion of pain, who smirked in the face of danger.

Riley, her best friend, her sister, had dragged her to the party- Maya had fought against the verdict, but when the brunette set her mind to something, nobody could sway her.

So, she'd found herself in a fancy dress, eyelashes fluttering, blonde curls framing her face. Riley had looked gorgeous, ready to experience her first real party. Somewhere along the way, she'd started talking to one of the revolutionaries, fighting for their freedom, leaving Maya to find her own company.

Hand on her chin, she breathed heavily and settled herself down, ordering a shot of whiskey. Alcohol made a better friend than anybody she could possibly come across.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."

Maya quirked her eyebrow, placing her empty glass down and turning over to the stranger that had positioned himself next to her. There was a bit of a twang to his accent, and his eyes were bright pools of green. Intricate freckles were placed strategically on his tan skin, and a small grin tugged on his lips.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She waved him off, standing up. "You forget yourself."

"You're like me." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and she froze, electricity shooting down her arm. "I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?" She queried, fixing her cerulean eyes on him.

"I've never been satisfied." He gave her a resigned shrug, bowing his head ever so slightly, and reaching out his hand. "Lucas Friar."

She eyed his hand, warily.

"Do I look like the type of person that goes around giving strangers their name?"

The man- _Lucas_ \- laughed.

"C'mon, give me the benefit of the doubt." He shrugged, taking a sip of wine.

"Hart. Maya Hart." She answered, narrowing her eyes and taking sight of his callused hands, his worn suit- clearly not upper class, not like the Matthews. Looking into his eyes, however, she was surprised to find that she didn't particularly care. "Where's your family from?"

Lucas stiffened, licking his lips, before relaxing.

"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done." Tilting his head back in her direction, he added; "But just you wait."

Their eyes locked, and Maya couldn't bring herself to break the gaze. Was this how it felt like to match wits with somebody who understood her? Clearly Huckleberry here had some secrets, he honestly knew he didn't belong.

Just like her. The only reason she would even be allowed on this premise was because she knew the Matthews. She, too, was out of place- and yet, Maya had never felt more at home.

She turned, fixing her gaze on her drink. Feeling emerald eyes still pondering her relentlessly, the blonde swallowed, trying not to let her mind get the best of her. He was probably just bored, looking for a hookup, and Maya wasn't into that. Why let herself hope?

Still, her pulse quickened, and her breathing sharpened as he scooted closer to her, frowning.

"You okay, ma'am?" He queried, actual concern laced in his tone- who the hell was he? Why was he so worried? He didn't even _know_ her.

"I'm always okay." She replied, sweeping her eyes back over to Lucas. He nodded, knowingly, intelligent eyes shining fiercely.

"Maya!" Riley called, giggling as she dragged the man she'd been talking to over to them. "You have to try this." She held out a piece of some dessert, wrapped in weird ass coating.

"Pass." The blonde stated, eyeing the newbie her sister had brought along. "Who's this?"

The revolutionary opened his mouth, but was cut off by Lucas, who enthusiastically swung an arm around him.

"This here's Farkle." He explained, grinning at the smaller man. "My best friend, my confident."

" _Confidante." Farkle corrected, dryly, turning to look at Lucas._ "How about we spend less time trying to pick up beautiful girls, and more time opening books?" His eyes trailed over to Maya distastefully, in a way that could almost be described as.. _territorial._

"How about we spend less time trying to take over the world, and more time letting go." Lucas offered, bumping Farkle's shoulder. "Listen, Minkus, life's short- I love reading, you know I do. The revolution is my pride and joy, I wouldn't trade my shot for the world. But there's more to life than that."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Someday, you're gonna make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie."

Farkle barked out a laugh, the tension in his shoulders releasing. Lucas glared playfully at Maya, who merely shrugged, and turned to Riley who looked-

 _Helpless._

Her eyes were wide, glinting with a certain fervor Maya had never seen. Her entire body was inclined towards Lucas, brown waves thrusting forward. Maya's eyes widened.

Three fundamental truths came to her, at the exact same time.

She had been poor. She had been begging on the streets for loose change, and the Matthews had taken her in and loved her. Riley was her best friend, and Maya adored her more than anything in this life. Still, the blonde knew the only way to social climb was by marrying rich- that was how she was going to pay back the Matthews.

Lucas couldn't help her out, in that department. She took in a sharp breath, making her decision.

"This, hop-a-long, is Riley Matthews." She introduced, faking a grin. Lucas looked towards her, smiling gently.

"Matthews?"

Maya nodded.

"My sister." She said, softly.

Maya wasn't stupid. He was after her because she knew important people. It was the reason he'd sat down in the first place. Something deep inside her told her she was wrong, that Lucas had no way of knowing- he had merely found her attractive and wanted to get to know her. They engaged in conversation because he deemed her interesting.

She silenced her inner monologue.

Maybe that's why she introduced him to Riley. Because Riley was naïve, sweet and gentle, while Maya was cynical and dark, and maybe she just wanted to save Lucas from all the baggage.

"Thank you for all your service." Riley breathed, shaking his hand.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet," Lucas kissed her knuckles chastely, "It will have been worth it."

The blonde caught sight of Farkle staring at the scene, a combination of horror and tragedy playing on his features.

Had he wanted Riley for himself?

"We'll leave you to it." Maya grabbed Farkle's arm, pointedly dragging him away from the scene.

She knew Riley like she knew her own mind, and there was nobody in this world more trusting and kind than her sister. Nobody.

So, she stepped back.

Even now, three years later, if she told Riley she loved Lucas, the brunette would be silently resigned. He'd be Maya's, and Riley would say it was okay. She would step back, claiming she was fine.

And, oh god, would she be lying.

"Quite a day." Farkle stated, lethargically, slumping down next to her.

"They look happy." Maya commented, a sliver of sadness running through her as she caught sight of Riley and Lucas enthusiastically engaging in a quick-paced dance.

"Oh, it's more than that." Farkle shook his head, gray eyes considerably more dull than usual. "They look satisfied."

Something in his tone threw Maya off, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Farkle looked at the scene with the same expression she probably wore; resignation.

She faltered, watching as he surveyed the other two. Had he fallen for Riley?

 _Or-_

"Sounds like a work of fiction, doesn't it?" Farkle continued, as he met her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Satisfaction." He clarified.

"Right." She nodded, licking her lips. "Truer words have never been spoken."

"It's a simple fact of life; neither of us will ever be satisfied." Farkle sighed. "Especially given our current situation."

Maya quirked her eyebrow.

"I don't believe I'm following." She lied, swiftly, because there was absolutely no way Farkle could know.

"Well, mon chér, we're at our best friends' wedding." He explained.

"Yeah, I'm aware." She sat up straighter, voice dropping. "How does their happiness, result in our downfall?"

"Usually," He began, in a rather dry tone, "Weddings are not much fun for the best man and the maid of honor, when they both happen to be in love with the groom."

Maya stilled, eyes widening as it finally clicked.

"Oh." She said, softly.

Farkle laughed, bitterly, as he gently took Maya's hand in his.

"Don't look so surprised. I've gotten farther than you have." He told her, a sly smirk curling onto his lips. Maya's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay, that's not fair."

"Neither's love." Farkle countered. "It makes us do crazy things, like letting people reside into our hearts, when they clearly can't stay there. Although, I suppose once someone has stolen your affections, they don't ever truly give them back."

"Does that go both ways?" Maya queried, interestedly.

Farkle paused, a memory flashing across his vision.

"God, I hope so."

The blonde shot him a comforting look, before turning to Riley. She couldn't help but smile, because her best friend was radiant. And she deserved happiness, she truly did.

"At least my dear Riley's his wife."

Farkle paused, eyes inspecting the two, just as Maya had done. He, however, didn't smile.

"At least I keep his eyes in my life."

Both statements hung in the air, as the newly-married duo glided across the stage, and over to them. Riley settled herself next to Maya, all but throwing herself onto the blonde.

"This is one of the best days ever." Her eyes crinkled with mirth. Maya's lips curled into a genuine smile.

"If you're happy, I'm happy." She assured Riley, who nuzzled her face into Maya's neck. The blonde turned to Lucas. Their eyes met, and she swore that the world seemed to stop turning.

It only lasted a moment, before he broke the stare, and turned to Farkle.

Maya let out air through her nose. What a silly thing to be caught up on; a boy. She never thought of herself as the kind of woman who pined.

Her mind brought up Farkle, who was clearly more skilled than her in the art of faking. Nobody really knew anybody, apparently.

"To the groom!" Farkle shouted, suddenly, raising a glass of wine high in the air. "And to the bride." He added, with a wink at Riley.

Maya kept her eyes on Lucas, who watched Farkle's every move with a certain kind of fervor one can't hide. She felt a sudden pang of sadness for the two men, who really never stood a chance in their day and age.

It looked as though Lucas Friar would never be satisfied, either.

But, then again, would any of them?

"To your union." Maya toasted, refilling her cup.

"To the revolution!" Zay yelled from across the room, downing another shot.

"And the hope that you provide." Riley chimed in, placing an arm around her husband, who gazed warmly at her, before looking back at the best man that had clearly captured his attentions.

"And may you always, no matter the cost," Lucas finished, raising his glass in a general direction. "Be satisfied."

 _Yeah, right._

* * *

 **A/N:** based off the song satisfied, from the musical Hamilton.

tumblr: schvylers/blnchrds

ao3: silverstaineddreams

twitter: eyydotham


End file.
